


Rain to Snow to Sun

by Catsby



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just jaepil being boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: If Jae is the snow, Wonpil is the sun that melts him.





	Rain to Snow to Sun

Jae is like a cold Winter day. Low clouds hanging overhead, dark but not dreary. Clouds like cotton balls dipped in ash, gray and fluffy, whispering promises of coming beauty on soft breezes of chilly wind. And then, rain. The coldest rain Wonpil has ever felt, like little drops of Antarctic water speckling over his face. Refreshing but chilling to the bone, biting but not mean, just _sharp_. 

Jae is that perfect moment when those tiny knives of rain turn to soft snowflakes. White flecks of sweet water floating down to land on Wonpil's nose and catch on his eyelashes. He laughs, and his breath comes out in smoky clouds like those overhead that birthed the snow. He feels so happy, even though he's freezing. Even though his toes in his boots and his fingertips in his gloves tingle and feel numb with the cold, he can't stop smiling.

This is what Jae is to him - happiness despite the cold. A sort of moment he could get lost in, a day spent playing out in the cold, banks of snow so soft Wonpil could sink into them and be completely engulfed.

If Jae is the snow, Wonpil is the sun that melts him.

He's so bright, so warm and happy, the sweetest sunshine. Jae can feel his coldness melting away with every time their eyes lock. Every single time Wonpil turns his way with those big brown eyes that sparkle like hundreds of tiny stars twirl inside them, Jae finds it hard to breathe. Wonpil could really burn him up if he tried hard enough.

He gives that dopey grin that lifts his rosy cheeks and scrunches his eyes up, little whiskers of wrinkles around the corners. It's a smile that could outshine the sun, that _does_ outshine the sun, and then he gives the brightest laugh to go along with it. That loud, musical laughter that warms Jae from the inside out, that makes his heart soar up to the clearing clouds overhead. The sun peeks through and shines down on them, and Jae can't keep himself from smiling along.

Wonpil is that perfect moment, all golden rays and happiness turning the snow to squishy slush, warming Jae's cold-bitten cheeks and the tip of his nose. Wonpil's sunshine dances over his skin like kisses from his soft lips, making his heart flutter as he smooches away the chilliness. The brightest thing Jae has ever seen does not hang in the sky past all the departing clouds but rather stands right in front of him, gazing up at him with those big star-shine doe eyes and that precious smile. Jae doesn't need the sun in the sky when he has his own right here.

He offers his hand to the bouncy star before him and, voice no louder than a whisper of chilly wind, says, "C'mon, let's go home."

Wonpil smiles, reading the promise inside the soft breeze and those fond eyes. A promise of cuddling up under a fluffy blanket on the couch when they get home and drinking hot chocolate together. He takes the offered hand, and his tiny fist feels so _right_ wrapped up in Jae's fingers. 

From rain to snow to sun, there's love. In each transition, each "to," there's so much love that it's nearly palpable. It carries on the air around them, and it tastes sweeter and sweeter with every inhale. They both feel addicted to this love, hooked on each other, the constant back and forth of snowing and melting and snowing again.

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> some real quick jaepil i wrote in under an hour lmao  
> i got inspired cause it's rainy today and it reminds me of jae <3
> 
> if you want, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/longerassride)  
> i'm always looking for moots, esp day6 and jaepil moots ;v;  
> ily <3


End file.
